


Padfoot: Prince of Poetry

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, February 1979, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, super fluffy, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 7, 1979</p><p>Sirius is called away on for training, but don't worry, he left a series of surprises for his boyfriend at home.</p><p>‘Look on the door!’ said the hot pink sticky note.</p><p>Remus frowned and turned around.  There was another note stuck to the back of the door.</p><p>‘Remus is hard to rhyme, so Moony you’ll be this whole time.  Get ready for fun, don’t you dare run, I solemnly swear this will (probably) turn out fine.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padfoot: Prince of Poetry

February 7, 1979  
9:01 a.m.

Remus was having an entirely normal morning until his chaotic boyfriend flew into the quiet bookshop (though thankfully figuratively, not literally), upsetting the neatly stacked receipts on the counter he’d been busy organizing.

“Moony! Look, I know I didn’t do anything big yesterday—”

“Pads, I’ve told you several times, you don’t have to do something every day!”

“Shhhhhhh!” Sirius put a finger up to Remus’s mouth. The werewolf was less than impressed by how cold it was. “Mad-Eye’s called an immediate training session involving some questionable legality, but not to worry! Prongs and I’ll be back some time after midnight, I reckon.”

“Ah, do I have Prongs’s cold nose to look forward to waking up to, too?”

“No worries, love, just me!” Sirius leaned over the counter and kissed his boyfriend soundly.

While Remus hated PDA with a passion, he absolutely melted into the sincerity of the kiss.

“See you tonight! Or early tomorrow morning, whichever comes first.”

Remus had just gotten back to trying to reorganize all the receipts for a second time, when Sirius whooshed back and brought with him chaos (as usual).

“Oh, sorry about that. I almost forgot the most important part! I have a surprise for you at home.”

Remus’s left eye twitched violently. “What kind of surprise?”

“Don’t look so worried! It’s nothing bad, I promise. Something to look forward to after work.” Sirius started out of the bookshop again. “I worked really hard on it, so make sure you appreciate my brilliance!”

“I always do, Padfoot, always do!”

4:47 p.m.

Remus did not run home.

He walked incredibly quickly, overtook a jogger, physically broke apart two couples, and vaulted over an elderly woman’s shopping trolley, but he did not run home.

The Christmas wreath was still there. Sirius put a charm on it, even though Remus had explicitly told him not to. A plethora of pink and red hearts, and several cupid ornaments had joined the holly and pinecones though.

The neighbours must be quite happy.

Remus also did not burst into the flat.

He swung the door open with a lot more force than necessary (and took out a piece of the wall behind it), but he did most certainly not burst through it.

The flat looked entirely normal actually. No unnecessary streamers (although Remus insisted they hang the streamers from Sirius’s candy gram the other day), nothing was on fire, everything smelled all right.

It was a little too normal.

It wasn’t until Remus went to stuff his feet into his fuzzy slippers that he finally caught onto what Sirius had been talking about.

 _‘Look on the door!’_ said the hot pink sticky note.

Remus frowned and turned around. There was another note stuck to the back of the door.

_‘Remus is hard to rhyme, so Moony you’ll be this whole time. Get ready for fun, don’t you dare run, I solemnly swear this will (probably) turn out fine.’_

“Bloody hell.” Remus broke into a wide smile and laughed. “Sirius, you stupid git, your poetry skills have improved!”

Not that Sirius could hear him, but he’d make sure to reiterate everything in a play by play tomorrow, as he was sure Sirius would make him do anyway.

Remus wandered into the kitchen, still smiling. There was another note stuck to the obnoxious red kettle.

_‘Moony, brew up some tea, and hum along to that ‘anarchy’, as right now I’m likely half-killed, since Mad-Eye’s totally skilled, and it’s a comfort you might be happy.’_

His favourite tea cup was on the counter next to it. Along with a simple note, _‘Look in the fridge, top shelf (LOOK NO WHERE ELSE!)’_

Amused and only slightly worried by the capitalization, Remus went to the fridge. There was a note attacked to a plate wrapped in an excessive amount of tin foil.

_‘Reheat this French Toast! Extra cinnamon is third from the left on the spice rack.’_

He glanced at the milk on the bottom shelf, the new carton of eggs next to it had another note on it reading _‘1 of 2’_ , which Remus narrowed his eyes at. There was definitely some sort of order to these notes.

Dinner had, Remus finally went to his room to change. There was a neatly folded pile of his jumpers. Like, all the jumpers that were on The Chair, the floor, and/or Sirius had stolen over the course of the week.

_‘Your jumpers are all nice and clean, I washed them down in the machine, just like a muggle, a bit of a struggle, does this the chocolate mess redeem?’_

Feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside, Remus set about quickly unfolding and refolding everything (not panicked in the least… well… maybe a little). Not that Sirius had done a bad job or anything, but if he somehow went and shrunk all his jumpers, so help him…

There was another note at the bottom of the jumper pile.

_‘I didn’t shrink any of them, you wanker! I know you just checked.’_

There was a note on Stuffed Snuffles. One on the lamp too, but Snuffles got first priority. It would seem Sirius got a little too fed up with rhymes for that series.

First it was: _‘Take me to the kitchen and open the cupboard beside the fridge.’_ The flour, sugar, and other dry ingredients sat innocently clustered together with the next note.

 _‘Collect me and go three shelves up and one cupboard to the left.’_ A massive jar of peanut butter sat all by itself with another note.

 _‘I’m in the fridge, on the bottom shelf, and in the door.’_ The eggs and butter. The butter also had a note on it.

_‘I’m on the coffee table!’_

Remus went into the living room and laughed. Delia Smith’s cookbook sat innocently on top of the novel he was reading, with the final note for that series tucked into a page.

_‘Moony, it’s almost a crime, I can’t believe you are all mine. It snuck up upon me, my werewolf-y only, now please bake these cookies on time.’_

Remus laughed his way through baking Sirius’s favourite peanut butter cookies.

There were four more notes waiting for him for the rest of the night.

The first was on the mirror.

_‘Moony don’t dare fix your hair, it’s gorgeous when devil may care, you’re probably blushing, and you’d definitely be shushing, me if I was actually there.’_

Which was followed by an obnoxious: _‘PS I’M NOT SO I WIN’_ on a second note.

Also, _‘Oh Moony, why not take a bath? I think I can just hear you laugh, but without me it’s dull, you’re stuck in a lull, and it’s only past eight by half.’_

And finally, when Remus got himself settled in for the night, the note on his lamp.

_‘Dearest Moony, please just turn out the light, cause I promise I’ll be home tonight, but probably late, and I will not look great, when I come in to kiss you goodnight.’_

All together, it was rather worth it when Sirius’s cold nose woke him up at nearly three 3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Flufffffyyyyyyyy... but I had a lot of fun writing this! 
> 
> Please note: Bunny came up with all of Sirius's poems. She quite enjoyed herself making them. (she secretly/not so secretly loves writing cheesy poetry). The only thing I did was write the story (and the notes for Sirius's cookies) in between the poems. The title it also courtesy of her... Dear heavens, what would I do without her...?
> 
> Anywho, thanks for following along with my series! I love reading all your comments~ I try to respond as quickly as I can!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed this episode!
> 
> Remember! Leaving a series of adorable notes around is actually super fun and cute. Bunny did this for me when she visited me in Japan. I was finding notes for 2 days. It was awesome.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
